Case 135
by Nevermore Ravyn
Summary: Luka being a Senior Officer, soon takes on the biggest case of her life. The case of the 'Ace Killer'. And soon, things turn upside down, especially when she meets, Gakupo's daughter, Miku. Leading to a world wind of crime, and passion. But when things turn upside down. A case might not be the only thing that should be looking into.
1. Its Only The Beginning

A groan escaped the pink haired female, she happened to look at the time, the clock read only two in the morning. She reached over the girl that she had brought home earlier that night, to just pick up the phone. Luka didn't really want to answer anything, she rather be sleeping. She groaned again, as she finally got the phone, "Hello?" Luka mumbled into the phone,

"Ah, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." The female stated,

"No...Besides sleeping, no. Don't worry." Luka's tone was rather sarcastic,

"Look we all want sleep, Luka. I get that. But a call just came in. And I want you to go check it out with Katsuya." The female stated,

"Ah...Fine." Luka mustered, then got the directions, "You know your way out, right?" Luka asked the female that had just woken up. Luka saw her nod, "Good." Luka whispered, she got out of bed, and headed to the scene where the crime was committed, but of course first she stopped for a coffee. She sighed, as she rubbed her eyes, "Two in the fucking morning...What is that bitches problem? There are other people that she could have called." Luka sighed heavily, as she now threw her cup away and immediately walked into the apartment. She held her hand over her mouth as she gagged to the rotting stench of the decomposing body,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ah, you made it." Katsuya stated, as he looked over towards Luka, "Nice sight, isn't it?" He asked, with a smirk,

"You are awfully upbeat at two in the morning." Luka shook off the want to gag or even throw up, "What happened here? She looks like something from a Predator movie." Luka murmured, she looked at the body. The woman's chest was split opened wide, the ribs looks as if they were snapped to just open the chest cavity, to just get the heart. Luka looked around, and saw no signs of force entry, so immediately her mind went to that someone she knew got in. Luka bent down and looked at the evidence around the female, but there was none, "Is there any..." Luka was immediately cut off,

"Hey, boss. You should come see this." A male officer stated,

Luka immediately stood, and walked to another room. She was the senior officer there. She saw a woman laying face down, and her back was torn to bits. And there was an incision, as if a doctor was removing the kidneys and the liver. "Jeez..." Luka murmured, as she walked more into the room. She was just trying to find some sort of evidence, but wasn't finding anything. Unless someone would count the blood splattered all over the wall, Luka was stopped,

"Hey boss. There is some people who saw a man running out of the apartment. Said that he had a lot of blood on him. One of our guys picked him up. He is at the precinct." The male officer stated, and immediately watched Luka and Katsuya leave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once at the precinct, Luka stopped Katsuya, "I am going to play bad cop. If he doesn't fucking talk, I'll kick his ass. He knows something, and we will get it out of him, one way or another." Luka stated with a hiss, and soon they were in the interrogation room, "Hey...Oh you got to be kidding me. Really, Kinkade? You got yourself in a huge mess with time." Luka stated, then rolled her eyes,

"You know this guy?" Katsuya asked,

"Yeah, this idiot has been in and out of here for stupid shit. Robbery, Grand Theft Auto, and dealing and doing drugs." Luka rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, Katsuya start asking questions." Luka stated, as she leaned up against the wall,

"Alright, Kinkade. Why were you at the apartment tonight?" Katsuya asked,

"Look, man. I have no clue what the fuck you are talking about." Kinkade replied,

"I think you do. People saw you running from the apartment." Katsuya stated,

"Look man, it was dark. People see a lot of things." Kinkade was soon slammed against the wall by Luka,

"Look, you fucking bastard we can do this the hard way or the easy way. And I have only one nerve of patience left, and you are jumping on it. SO, answer the mother fucking questions before I kick your ass." Luka hissed, then released Kinkade, and watched him fall to the ground,

"Damn! Are you always pmsing?!" Kinkade asked, "Alright, alright. I was there. I went to the apartment once I saw the door was wide open. So, I thought why the hell not. Its open, an easy robbery. You know." Kinkade stated,

"Did you see anything? Or even hear anything?" Katsuya asked,

"Look, I told you everything." Kinkade stated, then had a gun pressed against his temple,

"Kinkade, don't make me splatter your brains all over this room. We have done this dance to many fucking times!" Luka was getting pissed, the lack of sleep was getting to her as well,

"Alright alright. Shit chill, L." Kinkade stated, "Alright, I went to the apartment tonight. Like I said the front door was open, so I made my way in. Grabbed a few things here and there. And then I went into the kitchen, and went to get some silver. But I stumbled over something, so, I flipped on the light. And I saw a chick lying there, dead. I didn't know what to do. All I know is that girl was bleeding pretty bad. So, I did the noble thing, and leaned in to see if she was breathing. And I got there too late." Kinkade stated,

"Anything else?" Katsuya asked,

"Yeah, you know what there is something else. I noticed an Ace card, sitting in her hand. It was weird. A random card in a dead's girl hand. But the weird thing, is I know the girl that was killed." Kinkade stated, then went on, "She used to let me crash at her crib, to get me out of shitty weather. And even lent me some money. I don't know why a nice girl like her would get killed." Kinkade stated, "Good kid." Kinkade whispered, "So can I go?" He asked,

"Yeah, but if you remember anything else let us know." Katsuya stated,

"Alright, alright." Kinkade stated then left the police station,

"Do you believe him?" Katsuya asked,

"Kinkade isn't the murderous type. He is a petty criminal. Not someone that would go out and murder someone. But I don't get it. The Ace card...I didn't see it at the crime scene, did you?" Luka asked,

"No. In face, I didn't see anything that would show that the girl was holding it. I am not sure what the hell is going on. But I am not liking it." Katsuya asked, Luka and him walked to the Chief's office,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well, did he tell you anything?" Chiyo asked,

"Yeah, Kinkade, sang like a Canary. After I delivered some justice to his face." Luka chuckled, then watched Chiyo roll her eyes, "But yeah he told us, when he got there. The girl in the kitchen was already dead, and she was holding an Ace in her hand." Luka shrugged, and thought nothing of the Ace, until the Chief spoke,

"Wait, an Ace? That is impossible, he locked that bastard up." Chiyo stated, "In face, he was killed." Chiyo sighed, "Kinkade likes to lie a lot. I doubt it was an Ace..." Chiyo stated, then sighed heavily, "And like it is impossible, unless Hiro came back from the dead. Its impossible." Chiyo stated then sat down,

"Unless we are dealing with a copycat. Then it is possible that his 'legacy' will go on. But there was just something different about this crime. Usually a copycat would do things the exact same way as the original. There was nothing that would relate this killer to the Ace Killer." Luka stated, "I just think something is off. As...Maybe the bastard was scared." Luka shrugged, "All I know is...I don't think this is a copycat, just a low life trying to get his name on the news. Either way, I think we need to arrest the bastard before its too late." Luka murmured, and that is when she realized, she had a long night ahead of her. And she could honestly say, she wanted to put this bastard behind bars and fast. But she knew that this wouldn't happen over night. Luka walked out of the office and walked to her cubicle. And began to work on everything that needed to be done,

"You don't think he is back, do you?" Katsuya asked, as he sat down at the desk that was in front of Luka's,

"Not a chance." Luka stated, but that is the thing about chance. Because this was a game of chance that Luka never wanted to play, and soon she would be right in the game. And for her sake, she better come up with a Royal Flush. But for right now, let her do up the report. There are surely more reports to come.


	2. Time To Tango

Luka leaned into her chair, and rubbed her eyes. She managed to get a quick look at the clock, the clock read seven in the morning. The report was finally done. Luka yawned, then sighed, "_So much for a good night sleep_..." Luka thought, as she stood and grabbed her jacket, Luka shook her head, "Alright, Katsuya, I'll see ya later." Luka stated, then walked out and went to her black Audi. She smacked her cheeks, trying to wake herself up, "Shit." She mumbled, then turned over the engine, then began to drive towards her apartment. She heard **Black and Gold** by** Sam Sparro** began to play, so immediately her fingers began to tap the steering wheel, and soon she began to hum the song. And even began to lip the song, "**_If the fish swam out of the ocean. And grew legs and they started walking_**..." Soon Luka stopped lip syncing to the song, and went back to humming the song. She happened to look out the right side of her window. And what did she see? A gorgeous teal haired female, unfortunately, she was linking arms with a guy with blue hair, "Shit...That girl has no taste, at all. Teal is better with pink..." Luka laughed at her statement, "Go on, Luka. Use that has a pick up line. 'Hey baby, teal goes better with pink. How about, you and me...Make a twist'." Luka was laughing to her own words, "Shit I am tired. I think I am cracking up." Luka mustered, she was just making herself look even more strange when people saw her talking to herself. So, she played things cool, and pointed to her ear, telling people, 'I am on my cell. Damn'. But really she was talking to herself. Luka pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, and usually things went swell, not this morning. Luka went up to her apartment,

"Oh, there you are. Just take me home, fuck me, and leave me. Is that how you play your game? Hmm?" The female asked,

"Look, it was a fuck session. You knew that from the moment, we started. I mean shit. You really think I want to settle down? HA!" Luka rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "You can go. You have over stayed your welcome." Luka stated,

"You are just like the rest. Fuck, fuck, and fuck some more!" She hissed,

"Look, bitch. You are the one that flaunted your tits around. And we both know you were looking for a quick score. And you got it. And I told you, to get out." Luka snarled, as she began to make herself something for breakfast,

"I thought we had...Something going." The female stated,

"Yeah, our tits bouncing. That was the only thing going. I didn't get any sleep. And I am not a very happy camper right now. In fact, I am very grouchy. So, I will tell you one last time, to get out." Luka stated,

The female scoffed, "Whatever! You are going to be an old fucking maid! I'll find my Mr or Mrs Right!" She snarled, then got dressed and left.

Luka heard the door slam, "Ah, peace and quiet." Luka chuckled, as she began to chop up some onions, "Dear god...I need sad music!" Luka laughed, as she turned on the Classical station, then went to Opera. And she began to lip the songs. Finally, her omelette was done. She sat down at the table, and looked at the newspaper. "Hmm, the crime rate has gone up. I wonder why." Luka asked herself, she took a bite of her omelette then looked at the sports. "Once again our Baseball team sucks." Luka sighed heavily, then stood after finishing her omelette. She took off her clothes, and laid down her now empty bed. She pulled the covers over her body, and instantly fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

About six hours later, Katsuya was knocking on Luka's door, "Yo! Luka! We got a problem!" He yelled through the door, "Come on, Luka! If you are fucking some bitch, tell her to get out. Your job comes first!" Katsuya yelled,

Luka was dressed, finally. She walked to the door and opened the door to see Katsuya. She zipped up her pants, then brought her hand up to her lips, and yawned, "What the hell is the big emergency?" Luka asked,

"Shit...You look like hell." Katsuya stated,

"I feel like hell. If that..." Luka was cut off,

"Chiyo, needs us down at the precinct, apparently another body has be discovered. Well...We are going to morgue. So, get your ass in gear. I will buy us some lunch." He smiled,

"Flattery, only gets you so far, Katsuya. And you can quit trying to get in my pants. I am a lesbian." Luka stated,

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Katsuya asked, with a chuckle,

"Keep dreaming, honey. Its not going to happen." Luka walked out of her apartment with Katsuya. Luka followed Katusya to the Morgue. She sighed heavily, "Things just never get better, do they?" Luka asked herself, she sighed once again then flipped on her blinker and headed down the street. She was looking around, "_Gang territory_..." Luka thought, as she drove past everyone. Then finally parked in front of the Morgue. Luka got out of her car, and headed inside. What she was about to see...Was just horrific,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ah, good you two made it." Reiko stated, "It looks like the guy has struck again." Reiko stated, then slowly pulled back the sheet. The woman was literally in pieces. Everything had been cut away, or at least she was. The lade at the morgue had to stitch her back together. But one part she couldn't sew back up, was the female's chest. The female's chest, looked as if an Alien baby, shot through her chest, like the Alien babies in the movie **Alien**. "This time though..." Reiko sighed, then handed the bag that contained the Ace card, "It seems he is back." Reiko stated,

"Oh shit." Luka stated, she didn't get sick at looking at bodies that literally were torn to pieces, she had been in the police for awhile now. She had her fair share of horrific scenes. But this girl looked familiar, "Oh my god..." Luka whispered,

"What is it?" Katsuya asked,

"I know this girl." Luka stated, "Did she have anything on her? Like a purse or anything?" Luka asked,

"No, but we did run her prints. And we got a match, her name is, Ri.." Reiko was cut off,

"Rin Kagamine. Yeah, I busted her a few times. For drug possession. And robbery." Luka stated, "Worse though. She is Gakupo's niece." Luka stated,

"Who is this, Gakupo?" Katsuya asked,

"He is the Mob Boss. He will not be pleased that his niece has been murdered." Luka stated, "But what I don't get, after the incident, she went into hiding." Luka stated,

"What incident?" Katsuya asked,

"Oh, yeah, that's right. You just started in the precinct. Rin, was brutally raped. And was tortured by a gang that hates Gakupo and his list of followers. So, she just began to isolate herself. I mean, she was into crime, granted. But she stopped after all that bullshit happened. I hate to be the one to tell Gakupo that his niece is dead." Luka stated,

"That's...Uhm..." Katsuya stopped,

"Oh, god. We are delivering the news, aren't we?" Luka asked, "Is it already bad enough, that I put half of his buddies in prison?" Luka asked, then pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright, lets go. Thank you, Reiko." Luka stated, then walked out of the morgue with Katsuya. "Can't you do this one on your own?" Luka asked looking at Katsuya,

"Sure. You should get some rest. You still look like Hell." Katsuya stated then got into his car, "_On second thought_..." Katsuya thought then rolled down his window, "You probably should come with...I uhm don't know where the hell I am going." Katsuya stated, he then heard Luka sigh, "Ah come on. Where is your sense of adventure?!" Katsuya asked,

"I don't think my 'sense of adventure' includes getting fucking shot!" Luka stated, then sighed, "Fine." Luka then got into her Audi, and drove over to the large mansion where Gakupo lived. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. But deep down, she felt in her gut that she was going to get shot. Luka soon was let in, she sighed heavily, "_I am going to die_." Luka thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luka was stopped by two guys. They were called 'Security' she wanted to call them thugs. Luka was soon let in, and Katsuya followed her. She now saw the purple haired bastard come down the stairs,

"Ah, why it is my favorite police officer. And who do I owe this honor too?" Gakupo asked,

"Look, I am here on business. Well...I am on the clock." Luka stated,

"Do you know how many of my men you have put away, Luka?" He asked,

"Yeah, five. If they didn't get themselves caught doing something stupid. They would be still here. Look, Gakupo, I am not here to get into a fight or hear a damn lecture..." Luka sighed, "Can we talk in private?" Luka asked, she watched Gakupo gesture her towards his den, "Ask them questions." Luka lipped towards Katsuya, luckily for her, he understood.

"Luka, seriously, why in the hell are you here? You are lucky you are a cop and I actually have respect for you. Or you would have been shot by now. What is it that you need to talk about?" Gakupo asked,

"Its about Rin." Luka murmured,

"Is Rin okay? Did she fall back into her old habits?" Gakupo chuckled, but that little chuckle was short lived,

"No. She is dead. She was murdered. And we are know who did it." Luka stated,

"Who?" He asked,

"The Ace Killer. It seems he has returned." Luka sighed,

"And here I thought, the cops put the bastard away. Instead I get told my niece is dead!" Gakupo stated then stood, "You shou..." He was cut off,

"It was better I tell you, than a complete fucking stranger!" Luka now stood as well, "I am unarmed! Shoot me! I know you want too. Because of all of your 'family' I have put away!" Luka exclaimed, then soon saw the door open, and the woman that walked in was Gakupo's wife, Gumi. Luka sighed heavily, "I'll take my leave." Luka whispered,

"Oh, you can't stay for dinner?" Gumi asked,

"I am suddenly not hungry. Thank..." Luka was cut off,

"I do believe my wife offered. You should stay, Luka. You can meet the family." Gakupo stated, then stood and walked out with his wife. But stopped, "Feel free to ask my men questions concerning my niece. I do want to help you with this case. Because I knew at one time you and Rin were close." Gakupo stated then left Luka in the den.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka sat at the dinner table with Katsuya. "I told you, we should have never came." Luka leaned over to whisper to Katsuya,

"To our guests!" Gakupo stated, "Though they bared bad news. They are still welcomed guests. And we are to help with the investigation." Gakupo stated, "So if they ask you questions. You should be honest. And if I find out that you lied. I'll kill you, personally." Gakupo stated, "Shall we eat?" He asked, everyone began to eat, including Luka and Katsuya. Everyone stopped talking when the girl with teal hair walked down the stairs, "Ah, there you are. Luka and Katsuya this is my daughter, Miku." He smiled gently,

"Hi." Miku stated, then sat down in front of Luka. Miku smiled warmly to the female with pink hair, "How are you two?" Miku asked looking at Luka and Katsuya,

In unison they stated, "Good." Luka rolled her eyes, as she finished her meal. She was given a salad with tuna. She hated knowing that Gakupo and Gumi knew of her favorite food. "Thank you, Gakupo. But I do think Katsuya and I need to be leaving. We need to work on the reports for this crime that was committed against you and your family." Luka bowed her upper torso,

"Ah, before dessert?" Gakupo asked,

"Unfortunately, yes. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. And I wish to get the reports done. Then look over the files for a bit, and rest. So, I can be bright eye and bushy tail awake when I begin to really get down to it." Luka stated, of course she wasn't lying. But she really didn't want to be around Gakupo any longer,

"I'll check in with you tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Katsuya." Gakupo smiled warmly, then watched the police officers leave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After about three hours being at the precinct, Luka decided to call the night, and went home. As she opened the door, she saw one of Gakupo's men, "Holy shit man! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Luka shook her head, "What do you need, Luki?" Luka asked,

"Gakupo wants to make sure you are a hundred percent into finding Rin's killer." Luki stated,

"Of course I am. Rin was like family to me too. Remember, I grew up with her. Her and I were close. Even if I had to put her away a few times. Our...Surprisingly our friendship stayed strong." Luka sighed, "Are we done?" Luka asked,

"Then we are sworn to protect you." Luki stated, "We will be doing checks on your apartment." Luki smiled,

"That won't be necessary." Luka stated, "Remember, I have a gun." Luka smirked,

"Just take it has a gift. After all, you did put some of our family into prison. So, take it as...We are no longer out to kill you." Luki shrugged, "Goodnight, Ms Luka." Luki bowed his upper torso, and left her apartment. And they were being genuine. They were are out to protect Luka. But only Luka. Seeing they did have a past with her. Some good, and some bad. But knowing that she was head of the case. Well, Luka would find this out, that she was to be head of Case 135. But knowing that she was the head detective, or Senior police officer. They would protect her, to make sure she got the job done. And that no one would get in the way. And this made Luka no longer on their hit list.


	3. The Joker

Luka awoke the next morning, with a killer headache. From all of the people that kept walking by her apartment. She was getting agitated. All Luka wanted was some sleep, but that seemed to be nearly impossible. Luka slipped out of bed, and put on her glasses. "Another long day, here I come." Luka murmured, she walked into the living room to see Luki sleeping on the sofa, "So much for watching out for me." Luka rolled her eyes to her thoughts, she was going wake him up, but decided to not too. Luka began to make a pot of coffee, then felt a hug from behind, "Luki, let go." Luka stated,

"Shit, I was trying to give you a hug." Luki stated,

"And it was a creepy hug, Luki." Luka whispered, "I don't get it, you could have gone in law enforcement. And yet you into a life of crime." Luka whispered, "Want a cup of java?" Luka asked,

"Look, Luka. I didn't want to be a goody goody two shoes, like you. And sure." Luki stated,

"I am not a 'goody goody two shoes'. I have killed men and women, just like you have. Whether they deserved to die or not. But, Luki." Luka sighed, as she gave him a cup of coffee, "You were a good kid." Luka stated,

"People change, Luka." Luki whispered, "People change." Luki repeated then took a sip of his coffee, "Now, to business. Why do you think the Ace Killer has come back after all these years?" Luki asked,

"You know. For the first time in my life, I can actually say, I don't know. Its weird though." Luka stopped to take a sip of her coffee, "They did their killings in reverse." Luka whispered,

"What do you mean?" Luki asked,

"When the Ace Killer first killed. He used the Ace of Clubs. This time, he used the Ace of Hearts." Luka whispered, "It seems, he is working in reverse." Luka stated,

"Or he is derailing you, Luka. This might be a way, for him to not get caught. If he continues to keep you and your buddies off guard." Luki shrugged, "Look, sis. If you are going to capture this bastard. You are going to have to think like him. Instead of trying to look in. Try looking at things from his view, and look out." Luki now slowly stood, "Get ready, we will be driving you too work." Luki stated, as he now walked out of Luka's apartment,

"Maybe he is right. We keep looking at the old case." Luka sighed heavily, then her eyes were wide. Luka ran to the shower, and got ready. And soon she bolted out of the apartment, she knew where she needed to go first. Luka asked the boys to take her to the first crime scene.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka looked around the apartment, then called Katsuya, "Come on, bastard. Pick up the fucking phone." Luka stated,

"_Hello_?" Katsuya asked in a groggy tone,

"Get your ass to the first scene. And bring the gear. You know to see if we can find evidence." Luka whispered,

"_Luka, we have been at the house too many times to count_." Katsuya stated,

"Yeah, but we were looking at it from our point of view. He had to leave us a clue." Luka stated,

"_Alright_..._Alright_." Katsuya hung up the phone and got ready. In about an hour, Katsuya was there.

Luka looked at Katsuya. "Alright. Good." Luka took the bag from him, "Here take this. I'll look upstairs. And you look downstairs." Luka stated, soon every place that could have any light, was completely in the dark. They both turned on their black lights. Luka looked around, scanning everywhere she could. And soon, she saw footsteps leading to the master bedroom. And stopped, the room was blocked off, "KATSUYA!" Luka screamed, Luka heard footsteps running up to the area, "The door is blocked, help me." Luka stated, then soon the door was barged open. And immediately both Katsuya and Luka gasped at the room that stunk. And there a male's body was hanging from the ceiling fan. Luka gritted her teeth to only see an ass load of cards, and what was the card? Ace of Clubs. "Oh dear god." Luka stated, "Close the door and the curtain." Luka stated, and Katsuya did as such. Their black lights took the walls. And written on the wall;

"**I'm Back. And You'll Never Catch Me**."

Soon Luka heard a gasp from Katsuya, Luka turned around. And in big bold words,

"**This Is Only The Beginning**"

"Shit. How did we not see this before?" Luka asked, then looked around the room, and soon opened the closet, to see another body. Luka looked over the body, the heart was removed. "I don't get it." Luka murmured,

"Get what?" Katsuya asked,

"All the female's hearts have been removed. But the male...His heart is still in his chest. This is something I am not getting." Luka sighed heavily, then saw something in the female's chest cavity. As she slowly pulled the card out, she saw the Joker card. "Katsuya. Check this out." Luka stated, as she handed him the card,

"The Joker Card?" Katsuya asked, "I thought we were dealing with the Ace Killer." Katsuya whispered, "As in...He only put down Aces." Katsuya stated,

"No. In each killing their was the Joker Card. That meant, the person was not intended to die, but was there at the wrong time. So, they were the joker." Luka stated,

"What is that?" Katsuya asked,

"What?" Luka looked as she now saw Katsuya point towards the female's mouth. Luka slowly opened the female's mouth, and pulled out a small knife, that had;

"**Wrong Person, Sorry**."

"Shit." Luka whispered, "This case is now...Going to be hell." Luka called the coroner. "Katsuya, we are dealing with the real deal. We are no longer looking at the copy cat." Luka stated, as she shook her head. Soon the Coroner was there, Luka watched him do his job. Then began to walk out of the room,

"Luka, look at this." Katsuya pointed at the male, "He...Had to be dead before this." Katsuya stated, "Look, at his eyes, they aren't even bloodshot. And when someone hang themselves, their eyes are usually bloodshot." Katsuya stated, then began to look around the body, and when he rolled over the body. He saw that he had an incision. "He was dead before being brought here. Our guy, as updated his MO." Katsuya whispered, "We are now dealing, with a new person. As in...Their mental stability has changed. He is getting cocky." Katsuya stated, Katsuya now walked out with Luka,

"What I don't get. Is why bring a complete stranger into the mix?" Luka asked, "Or maybe he too was in the wrong place, at the wrong time..." Luka mumbled. Luka got into the car with Luki. And drove off to the precinct. And was there, her and Katsuya began to process everything they had seen,

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay, so, he did start off with the Ace of Clubs. But the Joker card as well. I am really not understanding what the hell the bastard wants from us. One moment, his MO fits. And now his MO is changing drastically. The only thing that seems to be fitting is the Aces. Even the Joker I get...But he is going off of script. He usually kills everyone in one strike. But not this time." Luka pinched the bridge of her nose, "What are we missing here?" Luka asked,

"I am not sure. Something is more off...Maybe...The Joker Card was for us." Katsuya stated,

"What do you mean?" Luka asked,

"Doesn't it seem sort of convenient that the room was blocked off...Maybe he had this planned out already. Think about it, he sets the murders. He kills two girls, then one girl. But we focus our minds on the Rin case, right? Then all of a sudden we go back to the first crime scene, and there lays two more bodies. And the Joker card...I think this now a game of cat and mouse. And once again, we were tricked by the mouse. Lets face the facts, The Ace Killer has set the stage. And he is the puppeteer, and we are his puppets." Katsuya stated, then sighed heavily,

"You are right. It seems no matter what we do, he is always three steps ahead of us. But there is surely one thing I don't get. Is why go through the trouble doing this?" Luka asked,

"You know...I am not sure. I think we need to check out the crime scene where Rin was killed." Katsuya stated, him and Luka stood and headed towards Rin's apartment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Katsuya immediately got the black lights ready, then walked into the apartment. And as soon as they walked in, they saw written on the wall,

'**Ms. Scarlet Had To Die. She Played Professor Plum**'

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Luka asked, as she now, scanned the room a little bit more. To only see a huge Ace of Diamonds painted on the wall. "Well, look at what we got here." Luka bent down and picked up a piece of a silk dress. And as soon as she walked around the corner. She saw a female with red curled hair, and posed as she was going to eat dinner. And soon she saw the dog laying down, the dog was even dead and posed. "Oh jeez..." Luka thought then looked into the kitchen and saw the oven open. Luka looked in and saw a head. "Oh...KATSUYA!" Luka screamed, she saw the male run towards her, "We have a problem." Luka whispered, as she now pulled out the head from the oven, and pulled out the Joker card,

'**Poor Professor Plum. He Had To be A 'Head' Of The Game**'

"What the fuck?!" Katsuya asked, "This is one fucked up individual!" Katsuya now ran out of the house and threw up on the sidewalk, he wiped away his lunch from his lips, then went back in, "Luka...What are we going to do?" Katsuya asked,

"I..I don't know." Luka murmured, "This case...Is breaking at the seams. I am not sure...What to say...His MO has drastically changed. He thinks this is a game...And if we are going to find him...We are going to have to play." Luka murmured then looked around. Then looked back at the apartment. This was a game that had taken a course for the worse, and sadistic. And everyone only wanted to do one thing...Find him. And fast.


	4. Shall We Play?

Katsuya and Luka left the scene, and walked to the cars, "I'll see you at the station." Luka stated, as she buckled herself in. Her mind was now reeling over the case. She didn't understand how one person could only become even more sadistic. Luka pinched the bridge of her nose, she already hated this case, things were just looking more and more bleak in finding and catching the bastard, "What do I do..." Luka thought,

"Luka...Are you okay?" Luki asked,

Luka finally snapped back to reality, "What? Oh yeah." Luka murmured, then watched the scenery pass her by. Her heart was pumping, her hands were getting sweaty. Luka was getting nervous. She knew she needed to report not only to Chiyo, but to Gakupo as well." Luka saw the station come into sights, "I'll see you in a bit." Luka murmured, as she walked into the station. She then walked to her desk, and sat down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Did you two find anything?" Chiyo asked,

"Yeah, we found a lot. Two more bodies at the first crime scene. Then two more, a dog and a female. And...A head." Luka stated, then shook her head, "Chiyo, this is changing and fast. First, it was just cards. And now its a whole new game. We are not longer playing cards, Chiyo. We are playing a game of 'Catch Me If You Can'. All these clues make no sense, at all. Its like he is talking in riddles...He a 'Head' of the game..." Luka shook her head, "This is getting insane. And at the first crime scene, the male was already dead before being 'strangled'. What the fuck are we going to do?" Luka asked,

"The only thing we can do. Find him." Chiyo stated, as she sighed, "For right now. That is all we can do." Chiyo looked at Katsuya then Luka, "Keep me updated." Chiyo stated, then walked away,

"Alright, so what do we know?" Katsuya asked,

"He is giving us riddles as hints. Nothing more." Luka sighed, "And he is now posing the bodies. I feel like he is playing three different Villains." Luka pinched the bridge of her nose, then sighed again, "I am just not getting this at all. Went from just putting cards in the victims. Now, leaving us clues in the victims blood. What the hell does this bastard have to prove?" Luka asked, then looked at Katsuya,

"Okay...But he mentioned something about Ms. Scarlet. And Professor Plum. The only thing I remember is them from the game of clue." Katsuya stated,

"Wait...Ms. Scarlet owned a Brothel, didn't she? And Professor Plum was a cheater. He screwed one of Ms. Scarlet's women. So, if that is the..." Luka grabbed the folder. "Look at this. Okay remember at the first house, there was the Ace of Clubs. Then the second place was the Ace of Diamonds. Think of it this way. Ms. Scarlet's house was Rin's. Rin was rich, and had at one time, many people follow her. Then there was a guy, only guy at the house, yet, three women. So, maybe...The male represented 'Professor Plum'. But...This doesn't explain the head." Luka sighed, "I am not getting this 'game'. At all." Luka leaned into her chair,

"Wait, you might be on something. The joker card was in the female's chest, right? So, maybe it was a coincidence, that she was there. But wasn't meant to die, in this sick fuck's game. But you are right, it doesn't tell us much about the head that was in the oven." Katsuya stated, "This psycho isn't putting more than one game in this game, is he? There are the cards. And now the game, 'Clue'? What's next...'Life'?" Katsuya asked,

"I think 'Life' has already been involved." Luka slowly stood and got herself a Pepsi, then brought Katsuya back one. "Alright, lets look over the facts. Who is Professor Plum and who is Ms. Scarlet? Or have we not found them yet..." Luka shook her head, "We need to get ahead of the bastard." Luka murmured,

"And how do you suppose we do that? He is leaving us clues, that mean jack." Katsuya stated, "All I know is, the first apartment gave me the creeps. It was really cold." Katsuya stated, and Luka nodded in agreement, he then saw Luka stand, "Whoa, where are you going?" Katsuya asked,

"Going to report in with Gakupo. Call me, if you figure anything out." Luka stated, then saw the male nod,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luki and Luka were driving towards the mansion, "Any news?" Luki asked,

"Besides being around a sick fuck...No." Luka stated, as she watched the trees pass the window, "Say, Luki. What do you remember of the game, 'Clue'?" Luka asked,

"All, I remember was there was rooms. And weapons. And of course suspects. But I remember that you had to get to the middle of the board, and get the confidential folder, and guess who the killer was, the room he or she killed in, and the weapon they used. Why?" Luki asked,

"Because...The psycho put up Ms. Scarlet and Professor Plum on the wall. I'm sure what the hell they mean." Luka whispered, "Luki...I am getting off track or I have always been off track. What I don't understand, is there was a man hanging from the ceiling fan. And a woman in there with a joker card shoved in her chest cavity." Luka sighed, "Luki, what do you think?" Luka asked,

"In all honesty, I don't know. I have never been around someone so...Inhumane." Luki murmured, he pulled into the driveway, and got out with Luka,

"Ah, there she is. The woman of the hour." Gakupo smiled and walked Luka into the mansion,

"I am here to give you an update, then Luki will take me home." Luka stated,

"First, I don't think its safe for you to be alone." Gakupo stated, "And do tell me what you have." Gakupo stated,

"Uh...Okay..." Luka murmured, she went and told Gakupo everything from the hanging man to the clues about Ms. Scarlet and Professor Plum. She went on in crucial detail about the crime scenes. She wasn't really sure what was going on. But she needed to find out quickly. But pushing her thoughts aside, she went on to tell Gakupo everything that her and Katsuya knew, "And...That is all we have so far." Luka stated,

"Clues...From the game 'Clue'. How...Original." Gakupo stated, "I don't get it. Why must he talk in riddles? Why can't be more forth coming?" Gakupo asked, then shook his head, "I am glad that you are working the case, Luka. Because I trust you." Gakupo whispered,

"Even though I've put away some of your men?" Luka asked,

"Yes, even though." Gakupo stated, "There is a room that has been made up for you. Until you have solved the case, you'll be staying here. And if you refuse, then I'll take matters into my own hands. Don't make me do that, Luka." Gakupo stated, "Miku, my daughter, will give you the tour." Gakupo smirked, Gakupo then walked out of the den, and left Luka to her thoughts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was literally staring off into space. She was thinking about the case, she couldn't wrap her mind around what this bastard was doing. She sighed heavily, then heard her name,

"Luka...Luka...Luka..." Miku had repeated Luka's name at least twenty times, "Are you there, Luka?" Miku asked,

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." Luka stated,

"About the case?" Miku asked,

"Yes." Luka replied then stood, "I guess I will let you give me the grand tour. Lead the way." Luka stated, then her eyes took on Miku's ass, "Mmmm." Luka whispered,

"Did you say something, Luka?" Miku asked,

"No..." Luka murmured, Luka was shown every single room in the house. EVERY SINGLE room. Luka felt like her mind was in a downward spiral, because of every room she had too see,

"And this is your room. Right next door to mine." Miku smiled warmly, "I'll let you get comfortable. All your clothes are here. Dinner is in fifteen minutes." Miku stated then skipped away merely. But before Luka went into the room, Miku looked back at her, "_She is so damn hot_." Miku thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka was finally downstairs and in the dining room. She sat down in front of Miku. Luka couldn't believe she was literally under the same roof of the Mob Boss. Same guy that at one time had a Vendetta against Luka. Luka now looked at her food, of course her food had tuna within the mix. She felt her phone buzz, she slowly pulled back and looked down, to see a text from Katsuya,

_To Luka_  
_From Katsuya: _

_"I am hanging up the hat for the night. I'll see you in the morning. And be careful. I have cops watching my house constantly, now. Apparently, they told me the last officer to take on this case, ended up dead. And I don't want to be that man." _

_To Katsuya_  
_From Luka: _

_"Yes, unfortunately, he did die. But I think we will be fine. At least...I hope. Get some sleep, Katsuya. I'll see you in the morning." _

_To Luka_  
_From Katsuya: _

_"Just letting you know, I am not giving up my dreams of you and I. LOL :-P"_

_To Katsuya_  
_From Luka: _

_"You are one strange man. And I hate to say it...This is one dream that will never come true." _

Luka now looked up from the phone, and looked around. Luka sighed, as she went back to eating. And soon enough desert came out, and everyone began to eat. Every time Luka looked up from her plate, she saw Miku smiling at her. She now found Miku creepy. Very creepy. Once Luka was done, she went exploring on her own. Everything was so gorgeous about this house, she now saw why Luki chose this life. Luka chuckled, then kept looking at the marble pillars that she kept passing. She saw a room in the distance. Luka's curiosity got the best of her, and soon she was in the ballroom. "Hello!" Luka heard herself echo,

"Oh, there you are. Father, wanted me to tell you. To sleep well. And he will need to have you stay here tomorrow. Not my rule, but his. Don't worry he has called your Chief, and everything is fine." Miku smiled, "I love this room. We used to host Halloween Parties here. But I got to old, and soon that stopped. Now all this room does is collect dust." Miku was now standing next to Luka, "How did you get put on this case?" Miku asked,

"Honestly, I am not sure. And by the way...You are only as old as you feel." Luka stated then walked away from the teal haired female, Luka went up to her room, and shut the door behind her. She pulled out the case folder...Well, folders. She began to read over every single document. She now rubbed her eyes, "Why can't I get this?!" Luka asked aloud, then heard a knock at the door, "Come in, come in, whoever you are." Luka stated, then saw Gumi,

"Are you all settled in?" Gumi asked,

"Yeah. I guess. Look, how long am I here for?" Luka asked,

"Until the case has been solved." Gumi stated with a smile, "If it means anything, I think its a good idea for you to be here." Gumi mustered, "You'll find him." Gumi stated, as she now walked out of the room, and soon as she left there was another knock at the door,

"Oh my god. Yes?" Luka asked, then saw the door open and saw Miku, "Yes?" Luka asked again,

Miku walked over to Luka, and sat on the edge of her bed, "I am sorry...For staring at you at the table. I just find you really attractive." Miku bit down on her bottom lip,

"What about you and that guy with the blue hair?" Luka asked,

"Me and Kaito?" Miku now laughed, "Oh my god. He is trying to get with me. But I am a lesbian. I have tried to date him. But...Yeah. No." Miku chuckled, but soon she couldn't help this next motion. Miku leaned in and kissed Luka softly on the lips, "Goodnight." Miku now stood, and walked out of the room, leaving Luka completely shocked. Miku blushed after shutting the door and went to her room. Surely, there is something about Luka, everyone liked. And Miku was going to get Luka one way or another.


	5. Ace Of Hearts

**WARNING: Explicit Scene Within!**

* * *

Luka ran her fingers over her lips, feeling Miku's lips still. She took in a deep breath, "_Shit_..._Her kiss was so soft_..._And perfect_." Luka thought, "_What do I do? Do I go in her room_..._And just lay it all out_..._Or do I sit here_..._And imagine it_.." Luka thought then shook her head, then stood. She looked around, everything was dark. She walked to the light switch, and let the light brighten the room. Luka now slowly opened her door, and saw no one. Luka went next door, and knocked at Miku's door,

"Yes? Who is it?" Miku asked, as she looked away from her book, and awaited for an answer,

"Its Luka..." Luka whispered against the grain of the door, she heard footsteps walk to the door, and soon the door was opened,

"Yes, Luka?" Miku asked, then saw Luka bite down on her bottom lip, "If it..." Miku felt Luka's lips against her own. And soon she was pushed back into her room. And she heard the door shut. Miku smirked, as she broke away the kiss, "My my what has gotten you all tense?" Miku teased as she pulled Luka down on top of her, and soon she saw Luka remove her shirt. And Miku leaned up and kissed Luka, letting her tongue slip through Luka's lips, and let their tongues wrestle against each other. She felt Luka pull away, and the next thing Miku knew she was in Luka's lap. Lust had now filled her eyes, "I can tell you got my hint." Miku whispered, then she felt the zipper of corset slowly descending, she actually wanted to do this with Luka since she first met her. Miku slowly rolled her head back, when she felt Luka kissing her neck, "Mmm..." Miku moaned softly, she surely wanted more from Luka now. She felt the plushness of her bed back against her back, she now pulled Luka back down on top of her. She immediately pressed her lips back against Luka's, and her tongue was right back into Luka's mouth, and soon moans were crashing against each other's lips. And their bodies were radiating heat against each other. Miku was so very wet now, and she knew that Luka was in the same boat. Miku felt Luka pull away, to only watch her take off her pants. And soon Miku felt the cold air rush against her lower half of her body, "Luka, just fuck me." Miku pulled her back down, and kissed Luka hard. Soon she felt two of Luka's fingers enter her, Miku pulled away, and moaned softly. Her back slowly began to arc upward. Her body just spiraled into a whirlwind of lust and desire. She felt Luka's lips caressing her flesh as she descended her body. "Ah..Luka..." Miku moaned as she felt the tip of Luka's tongue caress Miku's clitoris, her body just craved more, and that is when she heard a knock at the door,

"Miku...Have you seen, Luka?" Gakupo asked,

Ah...Ah...Ah..N..No..D..Dad..." Miku moaned softly, her body heaved, as she felt Luka continue her assault against her pussy. "M..More...Luka..." Miku moaned ever so softly, to make sure her dad didn't hear her. She felt the bed starting to rock, as she felt Luka thrusting harder into her, and she began to suck against Miku's clitoris harder. Beads of sweat now worked against Miku's forehead, she let her right hand rest against her own breast, as she began to play with her breast. "Ahhh...Luka..." Miku moaned, then she heard her dad again,

"Miku, I need to see you, now." Gakupo stated,

"L...Le...Oh god...Let...Let me..Fini..Finish this chapter..." Miku hushed her moans within. Then she heard the footsteps of her father walk away. She now pulled Luka by the hair, and slammed her lips against Luka's and began to immediately suck against her tongue, her moans were vibrating against Luka's lips, and now she began to buck her hips hard against Luka's fingers. Her body was just on fire. This was literally the best she ever had. And did she want more. She felt Luka pull her into her lap. And she now rode Luka's fingers hard. Miku's head was thrown back as she continued to slam her hips down against Luka's fingers, she literally felt Luka's fingers deep inside of her. And she loved the feeling, especially when Luka began to make a scooping action inside of her. "Ahhh, fuck me more Luka..." Miku moaned, Miku's left hand had now grabbed the bed, and her right hand was literally digging into Luka's shoulder, letting blood rush away from the pink haired female's shoulder. Miku now felt Luka thrusting her fingers into her moist hole, and her body was just about to explode. But she needed to hold this orgasm back. "D..Deeper...Co..come...On..." Miku moaned, and only felt Luka's fingers deeper inside of her. "I..I am...I am go..Going to...Cum.." Miku moaned, then Miku's head once again was thrown back, and sure enough her sweet juices rolled over Luka's fingers. Miku rode her fingers a little bit more, before letting the cloud of lust wither away from her eyes, she now leaned in and kissed Luka, "Th..That was amazing." Miku whispered, against Luka's lips. "Sh...Shall I..Please you?" Miku asked, she was breathless, completely breathless,

"No. You should go to your father." Luka mustered, then kissed Miku's neck softly, then pulled her fingers out. She let her tongue lick away Miku's juices. And soon enough Miku was off of Luka's lap, and went and got dressed. Luka did the same thing, "Goodnight, Miku." Luka stated then kissed Miku's forehead, and left Miku to go to her father. Luka walked into her bedroom, without anyone noticing, or so she thought. One thing a mob loves to have. Cameras in the hallways. Luka was getting ready to go to bed, but heard a knock at her door, "Shit..." Luka thought, she now got up, and saw Luki at the doorway, "What?" Luka asked,

"Gakupo wants to see you and Miku immediately." Luki shook his head, "Sis..." Luki almost laughed, "Gakupo saw you going into Miku's room." Luki chuckled, "Ah, man. You are in deep shit now." Luki stated, then walked his sister down to Gakupo's den, "By the way, you smell like sex. And that isn't bed head. That is sex hair." Luki laughed, "You are in for it now, sis." Luki laughed some more, and left Luka at the door of the den, and as he walked away, his head shook.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gakupo now saw Luka and Miku enter the den, "Ah good. You both are here." Gakupo stated,

"You wanted to...See me." Luka swallowed the nervous lump that was in the back of her throat. All she could think was, "Shit...He saw me with his daughter. Great first night, Luka! But teal does go better with pink." Luka looked Gakupo,

"Sit, both of you." Gakupo stated, and saw both of them sit down, "You two are grown women, I shouldn't have to tell you to respect this home." Gakupo stated, "Not to mention one is a cop, and the other is my daughter!" Gakupo was now pissed, "I gave you a place to stay at, Luka. And this is how you repay me? By fucking my daughter?!" Gakupo asked, then shook his head,

"Dad...I wanted it. I...I really like Luka." Miku chewed on her bottom lip,

"No! She is a fucking cop!" Gakupo yelled, "And she put your brother away, or did you forget that?!" Gakupo asked out of anger,

"I can leave. I'll go back to my apartment, I didn't want this to happen. I would love to say it just happened. But it didn't. I went into her room, and fucked her. And I can't deny that. But I never asked for you to take me in, Gakupo." Luka stated, then shook her head, "I am going to pack my th..." Luka was cut off,

"No. I offered you a place to stay. Do you like, Miku? And be honest." Gakupo stated,

"If I didn't...I would have never ended up in her room." Luka whispered, "Look, Gakupo, I understand I do not have a good reputation with you. Because I have put away so many of your people. But..." Luka was cut off,

"If you two like each other. Luka you are now bunking with Miku. And that means everything will be shared." Gakupo grinned,

"Whoa whoa. Gakupo, come on. Don..." Luka was once again cut off,

"You said you liked her. And you ended up in her room, remember? So, you two will be staying in the same room. You will sit next to each other. As of now...You two are dating. That means where ever you go, Luka. Miku is to go with you. Not work, but when you are off of work. And you go to the store, Miku is to be there." Gakupo grinned some more, "Sorry. You can ask, Miku how it was with her first girlfriend. I put that girl to the test as well. And she didn't pass, why? Because she began to treat my daughter like shit. Sorry, Luka its either this. Or I shoot you." Gakupo chuckled, "Alright maybe not shoot you. So, do you still like my daughter?" Gakupo asked looking at Luka,

Luka wasn't sure how to answer that question, last relationship she ever had, ended very badly. But maybe that was because she was with a complete loon. Luka chewed on her bottom lip. She did find Miku attractive, but she loved her freedom. But as Katsuya once told her, '**_Eventually the momma bird comes home to its nest_**.' Luka looked at Miku, then back to Gakupo, "Yes." Luka replied,

"Move your stuff into her room. Now." Gakupo stated then watched them both leave, "_Good luck. She has a temper_." Gakupo thought, then laughed, "_I give her three days_." Gakupo thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After about an hour, all of Luka's stuff was in Miku's room, "Who would have thought fucking the mob boss's daughter would make me be literally living with her? Dear god, what the hell have I gotten myself into..." Luka thought, she now laid on the sofa that was in the room, she didn't want to sleep in the same bed that she not only fucked Miku, but fucked the Mob Boss's daughter. Luka had really screwed herself over. She looked at the ceiling,

"If my dad walks in to check up on us. You realize, it'll look really weird for me to be sleeping in the bed, and you on the sofa." Miku stated,

"I will just pretend that I pissed you off, I was put in the doghouse..." Luka mutered,

"Luka, you told my father you liked me. So, you either show that, or you go down the stairs and tell my father that we broke up. Your choice." Miku stated, she then saw Luka get up and head for the door. She sighed, but then saw Luka flip off the light, and the bed soon adjusted as Luka got into the bed, "What is it about Luka that I like..." Miku thought, then she slowly rolled over. Then soon she felt Luka's arm wrapped around her waist,

"Don't look to into it. I am playing the part of being a good girlfriend." Luka stated,

"Luka, we both know you are not playing." Miku stated, then rolled over and flipped on her light that hung over the bed stand, "You are doing that 'playing' act for my father. So, tell me the truth. Do you really like me? Or did you tell that to my father so you can have your cake and eat it too? Be fucking honest!" Miku snarled, then felt a kiss on her lips, she immediately pushed Luka away,

"I like you. Which, believe it or not, is a first. Well...A feeling I haven't really felt for a very long time, Miku." Luka mustered, Luka sighed then lowered her eyes, "I am going to tell Gak..." Luka was cut off with a kiss,

"Then lets cuddle, and go to bed." Miku stated, then flipped off the light. She soon found herself letting her head rest into Luka's neck, and soon they both fell asleep. Is Gakupo little harsh? Yes. Is he over protective? Very. Does he love his daughter, and would lay his life on the line for her? More than words could describe. But what would blow him a way, is what Luka shows to him. And this only lets his heart warm up to the cop. Right now is a good time to rest, and not think of the case, then again. There is always another report that is just waiting for a pencil to touch the paper. But for now, let the 'love birds' sleep.


	6. A Family's Bond Broken

Luka awoke to a call coming in, she sighed heavily. She slowly rolled over, then slipped out of the bed. She then tripped over the sofa, and face planted into the sofa's seat, "Shit..." Luka whispered, then she grabbed her cell phone, "Hello?" Luka asked groggily, she rubbed her eyes trying to get her barrings right, but failed,

"Hey, Luka its Katsuya. I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked,

"No, I was just thinking of waking up this early...Yes, you woke me up." Luka stated, "What is it?" Luka asked,

"You are wanted at the precinct, Luka." Katsuya mustered, "And hurry. They found another body." Katsuya mumbled. Katsuya then hung up the phone,

Luka sighed heavily, then stood. She used the light from her phone to find everything she needed. Luka made her way out of the room, but stopped. She went back to Miku and kissed her softly, "I'll be back later." Luka whispered, as she kissed Miku again, then she walked out of the room and soon she was out of the house, but she was caught by Luki,

"Sis, where are you headed?" He asked,

"They found another body. I need to go." Luka stated,

"I'll come with you." Luki stated, he smiled softly towards his sister. He then walked to the car and let his sister in. And soon he got on the driver's side, and they were off to the precinct. Luki looked at Luka, "So, you and Miku, huh?" Luki asked,

"Who told you?" Luka asked,

"Gakupo. He is making sure that no one from our group, gang, mob...Mafia. Whatever you want to call us, gets in the way of yours and Miku's romance. After all, she is Gakupo's daughter. And you know the rest." Luki laughed, then shook his head, "Don't worry. This can be your second chance, Luka." Luki stated then was silent. He knew of Luka's heart breaks, hence why she does...Well, hardly dates anymore. Luki hummed to the song on the radio, but nothing came from Luka just soft breaths,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luki pulled up at the precinct. "Alright, I'll wait here for ya. I know you'll need a ride." Luki smiled gently, and watched his sister walk in. And just then the rain decided to pour, "_Great_..." Luki thought,

Luka walked in, and saw Katsuya, "Alright, where too?" Luka asked, as she looked at Katsuya,

"Three blocks down. I guess its not as gruesome though. Which is strange. But I think this is a completely different guy." Katsuya muttered, "Well, lets go." Katsuya pointed in the direction of his car,

"I am with Luki. We will follow you." Luka stated,

"_Ugh. If I don't get her alone, and or maybe even drunk. I'll never get my chance. Luka is just so damn gorgeous_." Katsuya thought, then sighed, "_Who am I kidding? She wouldn't want to be with me_..." Katsuya thought then got into the car, and drove off. He saw in the mirror two people with pink hair, "_I wonder if their hair color is naturally that colo_r..." Katsuya thought,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Luki arrived at the crime scene. Luka sighed heavily, "Another...Long...Fucking...Night." Luka thought, but she didn't exactly know how long this night was going to be until she saw the victim, "Where is the body?" Luka asked,

"Right here." Katsuya led her into the bedroom. The female had been brutally raped, and then shot. They knew that this wasn't the Ace Killer, but someone else, obviously. Katsuya walked to the female, and moved her hair out of her face. "Her name is..." Katsuya stopped as he looked at how Luka looked at the female, then suddenly he watched her break down,

"No...No..." Luka grabbed her chest, as she only began to cry harder, "Rika..." Luka whispered in her tears,

"Yeah Rika. How did..." Katsuya was about to ask, and the words that fell from Luka's lips, struck his heart,

"My aunt..." Luka shook her head, then ran out of the house. And immediately collapsed to her knees, and cupped her lips. She began to cry even harder. Her long pink tresses hid the pain, but did very little. Luka shook her head, "_I could have saved her_..._I could have saved her_..." Luka repeated in her head,

"What..." Luki threw his cigarette butt to the ground, and let the rain put the smoldering end out, "Wh..What is going on?" Luki asked looking at Katsuya, all Katsuya did was point into the house. Luki ran in, only to run back out within five minutes, "L..Luka..." Luki felt Luka literally tackle him, as she cried into him. Luki held onto his sister tightly, and rubbed her back, "Luka...Hey..." Luki whispered, "Get someone else here. Now." Luki stated towards Katsuya, he watched the other male nod his head, "I am going to take you home." Luki murmured,

"No...I...I need to..." Luka gasped for the words, but continued to fail, "T..Take me home, Luki..." Luka whispered, she felt Luki help her up. Her hair dangled in front of her face, so the tears could be covered, but the sounds of her tears couldn't be muffled. Luka was now beating herself up, knowing deep down that she could have saved the only other family she had left. Now there was only two Megurine people in the world, Luki and Luka. Luka began to cry harder, her hands were balled into fists, and so tight she began to make her palms bleed. She looked into the mirror and watched her aunt's place fade away. Once back at the mansion, "I...I said take me home..." Luka whispered,

"For now, this is home." Luki stated, then helped Luka out of the Land Rover,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luki brought Luka back into the mansion, only to hear Gakupo's voice,

"Do you have any idea what time it..." Gakupo heard Luka sniffling, "Wh..What happened?" Gakupo asked, "Is she okay?" Gakupo now looked at Luki who too was crying,

"Our aunt is dead." Luki murmured, then walked Luka up to his room. He helped her into his bed. He walked to the sofa, but was stopped,

"Hold me...Please..." Luka cried harder, what people didn't know is that Luki and Luka were very close to their aunt. Their aunt didn't love one over the other. Even though Luki chose a life of crime, and Luka went into law enforcement. Rika loved them both. And unfortunately, she was the only other Megurine out there. Now, only Luki and Luka were left. Luka felt her brother enter the bed, she immediately clung to him, and cried herself to sleep. She felt her brother's chest heave, as she now heard him sniffling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning rolled around, and Miku had been looking for Luka. But couldn't find her. She walked to her father's den, "Dad..." Miku knocked at the door,

Gakupo got up and let Miku in, "Oh, hey there sweetpea." Gakupo stated,

"Dad...Where is Luka?" Miku asked,

"She is sleeping in, Luki's room." Gakupo stated, "Their aunt was killed last night. And Luka can't take the case, conflict of interest." Gakupo stated, "I am going to pay for the funeral, and I hope that all of us can attend." Gakupo whispered, "I would suggest giving Luka some space." Gakupo mumbled then watched his daughter nod her head. Gakupo shook his head, "I feel bad for her." Gakupo thought then sat back down at his desk, and began to get the funeral arrangements going.

Luki awoke, and nudged Luka, "Wake up, sis." He murmured, he watched Luka slowly pull away from him, "Luka..." Luki murmured, as he reached out for her, but to no prevail, Luka just walked out of the room, she was in a shocked like state to where she left his room acting like she was a zombie or drunk,

"Luka..." Miku whispered, "Luka...I am so sorry...For your loss." Miku whispered, then felt Luka cling to her,

"Its not fair...Its not fair! She didn't deserve that. She deserved to find the one. And love him. But no...She is gone to young..." Luka now cried into the teal haired girl, "Why her...Why her.." Luka whispered, as she gripped onto her lover more. She became like a python in a way, just trying to keep her body from shaking. But that was already too late. Luka couldn't release Miku, and soon she realized that there could be more than a liking to Miku. But her heart was already torn, because of her aunt's untimely passing. Luka continued to cry into Miku, and Luka felt Miku rubbing her back softly,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The rain began to pour down on all of the people that stood their before Rika Kazumi Megurine's grave. And then the priest began to talk, "Dearly beloved we are here to mourn the loss of Rika Kazumi Megurine. A woman who was taken from us..." The priest continued on. Luka and Luki stood there in the rain, while everyone had an umbrella to keep dry from down pour. Luka was in a black dress, with a black hat. The hat had a black veil, in which covered her face. Luka held a bouquet of red roses. And though the rain poured hard against everyone, the droplets on the roses wasn't from the rain. Rather they were from the tears that Luka had been crying. Luki was in a black suit, with a slim black tie. And he held a bouquet of white roses. Luki had one arm wrapped around his sister, they were crying together,

"We can get through this, Luka." Luki whispered,

"What if we can't?" Luka asked,

"If we can't, then we can't. But Luka, we are strong. We have been for years. When we lost our parents. When we lost our friends. We have been strong, Luka. And we have to continue being strong." Luki looked over and saw Katsuya, then rolled his eyes. He saw Miku crying, though Rika wasn't her aunt, she could feel the pain from Luka radiating everywhere. Luki rubbed Luka's back. And soon, they did what they needed to do. Both Luki and Luka threw their bouquets of roses into the grave,

"Luki, do me a huge favor." Luka mustered,

"What?" Luki asked,

"Kill the bastard that killed our aunt. And you have my permission." Luka stated as she walked away from the grave, her brother soon followed. The service was over. And seeing Luka couldn't take on this case. She would gladly lose her badge if her aunt got the right justice. And who better to deliver such justice than her older twin brother, Luki. Luka knew one thing for sure. While her brother set out to kill the guy who took their beloved aunt. Luka was more than pissed off. So, pissed that she could have sworn that very moment, she would leave the police, and join Gakupo. Luka got into the Rolls-Royce that was presented to her and her twin brother. The rest were in limos or Land Rover's.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once back at the mansion, Luka walked towards the guest room. But was stopped by Gakupo and Miku, "Yes?" She asked,

"You have our word that we will find the killer of your aunt. And we are here to help you find the Ace Killer. Luka, you should join us." Gakupo stated, "I can see your inner strength." Gakupo stated as he looked at Luka,

Luka sighed heavily, "Gakupo, I don't think that will ever happen." Luka went to turn the knob of the door,

"Consider it an offer. You'll always be protected. I'll give you time to think about it, Luka. Just imagine, you can always live here. And never have to part from Miku." Gakupo smiled, "I can actually tell that you like her. So, therefore, if you wish to sleep in this room. You can. I trust you with my daughter's heart." Gakupo murmured,

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't have anything in here. I would like to still stay in Miku's room. But promise me one thing, Gakupo." Luka now released the door knob, and looked directly at him,

"What?" Gakupo asked,

"When you find the fucker that killed my aunt, you kill him in the most painful way." Luka stated, "And you have my permission." Luka mustered,

"Only if you do the same to the bastard who killed my beloved niece." Gakupo extended his hand, and felt Luka shake his hand,

"Deal." Luka stated then entered the room. She looked around and found nothing. She then walked back out to see Miku, "Yes..." Luka then finally smiled, as she felt Miku hold her tightly, Luka held Miku probably just as tight. Luka believed she was falling for this girl. What she didn't know is Miku, had already fallen for her. For that moment, everything seemed calm. And Luka had missed this feeling. She looked over at Luki, and she smiled,

"I love you, sis." Luki lipped,

"I love you too, bro." Luka lipped back, Luka soon pulled away, then kissed Miku on the lips. Luka took Miku's hand into her own, and walked towards the room that was now claimed by them. Luka was slowly, getting happy. She knew what was coming to the male's way, the male that killed her aunt. And to the guy that had murdered Rin, there was only one word for both of them...Run.


	7. Ace Of Clubs

Luka was already in the shower, she needed to get ready for work. She really didn't care that Gakupo asked for her to stay there at the mansion. She needed to get away for a bit. She wasn't feeling smothered, she just liked her space at times. And this was one of those times. She walked down the stairs after she had gotten down with her shower, dried herself off, then did her hair, then was dressed. She poured herself a cup of coffee. The coffee was delicious, she now saw Luki walk into the kitchen,

"Where do you think you are going?" Luki asked,

"What makes you think I am going anywhere?" Luka asked, looking at her brother,

"Well, you are dressed like you are going shoot someone in the face, or write up reports. And you are chugging away coffee." Luki rolled his eyes, "Unless you and Miku got it on, and you are..." Luki chuckled then shook his head,

"You are one dirty pervert. Look, I know Gakupo wanted me to stay here, to do the reports. But I don't everything with me. And before you ask. No, I will drive myself. My car was delivered here. You know, I can't tell Katsuya." Luka stated then took a sip of her coffee,

"Why not?" Luki asked, as he too was now drinking coffee,

"He would think I am sleeping with the enemy." Luka stated,

"Uh...Aren't you? You fucked Miku. I think that counts as sleeping with the enemy." Luki chuckled,

"Smart ass." Luka stated with a laugh, she knew that her aunt was in a better place, and revenge is going to be very sweet. She looked at her watch, "Alright, I need to go. I'll text Miku when she is awake. Later bro." Luka stated then rushed to her black Audi then got in, and drove off to her job. She needed this job. She liked catching bad guys. But now, in her eyes, Gakupo's gang was protected by her. And she hoped that they saw this,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka arrived at the precinct. She saw Katsuya with a coffee for her. She sighed softly behind the wheel, "When will this bastard give up?" Luka thought then got out of the car, and walked to Katsuya, she heard the alarm beep telling her that the car was locked. Luka tried to smile at the nice gesture from Katsuya, but to her, Katsuya was trying to damn hard,

"I thought you would need a pick me up. I mean last night had to be rough." Katsuya stated, then looked at Luka, "I hope I didn't offend you by getting you a coffee..." Katsuya stated,

"Its fine. Thank you." Luka stated, then walked into the building after grabbing her coffee. She took a sip, and Katsuya got her favorite coffee. She was getting the chills from his good nature. Granted he was trying to be nice, but this was getting upsetting for her. She heard Katsuya's name, then her own. They walked into their chief's office, "Oh, hey Chiyo." Luka stated,

"Its not a 'oh, hey Chiyo' morning, Luka. There was body discovered at the club." Chiyo stated,

"What club?" Katsuya asked,

"Ironically, 'The Joker'. Isn't that just ironic?!" Chiyo snarled, "Go there. Now. Oh, by the way, Luka if you need any back up let me know. I know you realize that you are head of this case. So, don't hesitate to ask for help." Chiyo stated then went back to her paper work. And watched Luka and Katsuya leave the office, "_I want to find this bastard_." Chiyo thought, then got up and left. She was going to the crime scene as well,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luka and Katsuya of course drove two different cars, and arrived to the club at the exact time. And soon they saw Chiyo, "Hey boss." Luka stated, "Wait...What are you doing here? Usual..." Luka wanted to continue,

"I want to catch this bastard. And what better way, then being out in the field." Chiyo stated, then looked at Katsuya who just nodded. They all walked into the club, and saw the owner shaking his head. Chiyo looked to the DJ stand. And there was a man posed as if he was playing music. Then they all saw two people sitting in the VIP area, posed as if they were talking and drinking, "This...Is horrible." Chiyo stated, then shook her head, "Wh..What is that?" Chiyo asked, as she looked towards the upstairs, she saw a shadow. Chiyo walked up with Luka, they knocked at the door, "POLICE OPEN UP!" Chiyo yelled, she nodded to Luka, who kicked open the door, Chiyo immediately dropped the gun and threw up. There was a couple hanging from the ceiling holding each other. "Oh...Oh my god." Chiyo whispered, as she wiped away her lips,

Luka walked to the male that was hanging, and saw a card clutched in his hand, and revealed the Ace Of Clubs, "What the hell? Are we going backwards?" Luka asked out loud,

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked,

"He holds the Ace of Clubs. But so did the people in the first attack. So, what I am not getting is how are we going backwards?" Luka asked, then saw Katsuya join them, "It looks like we took a step back." Luka stated, then walked to the small locker, "What the hell is that?" Luka asked, as she saw blood dripping from the locker, and as soon as she opened the locker a body fell out, "We found our headless man." Luka stated, as she shook her head, "We need our black lights." Luka stated, as she walked to the police car, that had finally pulled up. She grabbed the bag, and handed both Chiyo and Katsuya a black light. And soon the club was pitch black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chiyo was by herself, she felt cold. This was the first she had been on this case, since the last time. She was head of the investigation the first time around. But he wasn't near as bad as he is now. Chiyo saw writing, more like an arrow pointing towards a back room. Chiyo was nervous, so she pulled out her gun. She continued to follow the arrows, then slowly put down the black light to see a group posed as if they were playing cards. And each card was the Ace of Clubs. Chiyo shook her head, and sighed. She walked back out, and tried to find Luka and Katsuya.

Luka was going through the kitchen area, she felt chilly. She now found writing,

"**You are getting warmer**"

Luka continued to follow what she thought was going to maker her warmer, instead of focusing, she ended up seeing;

"**You are so cold. You are freezing.**"

Once Luka saw that, the freezer door slammed, and locked her in. The freezer's temperature was dropping drastically, "HELP! HELP ME!" Luka screamed, she was banging on the door, "HELP ME!" Luka continued to scream, and began to jiggle the handle, but nothing happened. Luka now began to rub her arms, her breath was hitting the air that was left inside of the freezer. Her teeth were chattering, "_Please_..._Someone help me_." Luka thought as she felt her body temperature dropping drastically, "_I_.._I need a camera, to apologize and tell the world_..._I am so scared_..." Luka thought, trying to keep her thoughts on how screwed she was. Her hair began to freeze, to the point, if Luka took a strand, the hair could easily snap off like ice. Luka was rubbing her arms, vigorously trying to keep herself warm. "HELP ME!" Luka screamed, then heard footsteps. Luckily for her, a chef had come to collect his check. He didn't know what had happened, he walked in from the back. He heard screaming, and jiggled the freezer door handle, Luka could hear him cussing. And finally the door was opened. Luka literally leaped out of the freezer,

"Holy shit. Are you okay?" The male asked, then grabbed his coat and wrapped the fabric around the shaking female's body,

"Y..Yeah..." Luka muttered or at least tried to get the words out without chattering her teeth too much, "Th..Th..Tha..Thank...Y..Y..You." Luka chattered the words out, soon she felt the male's hands massaging her arms, trying to get her warm.

"You are lucky. If I had found you twenty minutes later, you would have froze to death. We need to get that damn thing fixed. For some reason, it will lower in temperature. Then next minute you know, you are throwing out raw food, because they had thawed out." He stated, "What is going on, anyway?" He asked, now seeing her badge,

"We are investigating a murder...Multiple murders that has happened here...Wait. How did you get in without the cops telling you to stay out?" Luka asked,

"Easy, I came in the back. I have a key. I forgot to pick up my check." He smiled, then stood. He now walked out of the kitchen and found Chiyo, he pointed to Luka,

"Oh my god, Luka. Are you okay?" Chiyo asked,

"Ye..Yeah." Luka whispered, about an hour later, Luka's body temperature returned to normal. And she went on with the investigation. But this time Chiyo was with her. Luka now saw the words. And soon they were near an oven,

"**So hot! Can you feel yourself burning?**"

Luka grabbed a stick, soon she realized this 'stick' was used to get pizza in and out of the pizza oven. Luka slowly slid in the stick, and felt something. She found a case, and pulled the case out. She slowly opened the case,

"You found it! Trick is on you! There is nothing to see here! Try again!"

Luka slammed the case shut, "What the hell?!" Luka asked,

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Katsuya was still looking around, he sighed. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything. He shook his head, until he looked at the carpet. And saw blood splatters. He followed the blood splatter, and saw writing,

"**Look who is getting warmer now!**"

Katsuya continued to follow the words, and got too

"**You are hot**"

Katsuya slowly opened the door, and saw two more bodies on the bed. He walked towards the female, and saw the Joker card in her mouth. "Fuck!" Katsuya thought, "I am hating this bastard already...Even more so now, then earlier." Katsuya thought, he walked back to the dance area and saw both Luka and Chiyo come there, "Well, it looks like we have two more victims." Katsuya stated,

"I found a case. But there was nothing but a fucked up note inside." Luka stated,

"He is worse than before. Sure the cards were his signature. But now...He is playing a very fucked up game. I feel as if we are playing poker. And now matter what hand we get. He is always getting a Royal Flush." Chiyo sighed, "Alright, lets get the Coroner in here. And let them take the bodies to the morgue so they can get an autopsy. I want to know what killed these people. Because if you hadn't noticed. Not one had a cut on their body." Chiyo stated, and watched the two nod. And all of them left the club. Things were getting worse by the minute, and by worse, this 'game' the male was playing. Was going to just get worse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few hours later, Luka was back at the manor. And soon enough she was calling this place home. Luka was on the sofa downstairs in the living area. She was looking over the file. She leaned into the table, then rubbed her eyes. She soon felt arms grab her from behind, "Hey Miku." Luka stated,

"Hey babe. How is it going?" Miku asked,

"Horrible. I am not getting this at all." Luka murmured, "And worse..." Luka stopped, "Never mind." Luka stated,

Soon enough Miku was in Luka's lap, and Luka's arms wrapped around Miku to keep her in place, "Worse what, Luka?" Miku asked,

"I was locked in a freezer today...I almost froze to death, quite literally." Luka murmured, then sighed heavily, then felt a soft peck on her neck,

"I am glad you are okay, Luka. I am already worried about you taking this case." Miku whispered, "Do you know who closed the freezer?" Miku asked, now she was very concerned, then again once Luka told her, concern was written all over her,

"No. That is the weird thing. It was like, it was programmed to close when someone walked in, without remorse to open back up." Luka stated, then felt Miku's head rest easily in the nape of her neck, "What if I am going about this all wrong?" Luka asked, then rubbed Miku's arm softly,

"Take a few steps back. Focus on the case, but work it backwards, instead of trying to be a step ahead. Figure out why he is doing this. You have to think like him, babe." Miku stated, then turned Luka's face towards her own, "Come to bed. It'll help you to get some sleep." Miku stated then kissed her lover's lips, "Don't worry, you'll be refreshed tomorrow, and you can go at it that way. I'll help you." Miku stated then got out of Luka's lap, and they were upstairs and cuddling in their bed, Miku was fast asleep, and soon so was Luka. Though all of what she had seen, Luka still had good dreams, and no nightmares. But rher mind would be back on the case tomorrow morning. And she knew that no matter what her new 'family' would be willing to help her out.


End file.
